villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pirates (Treasure Planet)
The Pirates are a celestial race of space piratic monster barbarians and an antagonistic force from Disney's 43rd full-length animated feature film Treasure Planet, which is loosely based on the 1883 adventure book Treasure Island by the late Robert Louis Stevenson. There is the total of 890 pirates to the film: the 15 pirates are led by John Silver and the 875 pirates are led by Captain Flint, whose treasure become the focal point of the story. Personality The Pirates are known for being extremely greedy, sadistic, aggressive and violent. They are extremely confrontational and belligerent for using their weapons to shoot anything they want to. Despite their murderous behavior, they can be extremely loyal toward their leaders. History Flint's Crew The pirates were first seen with notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint, who was their most feared captain of all of his pirates. When Flint orders his pirates to fire upon their quarry, they initially open their gun ports for using their cannons to destroy the tremendous Arcturian merchant ship, which will make the people feel afraid after the lights were blown out everywhere. Like a Candarian zaftwing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades mysteriously swooped in out of nowhere. When two of the pirates start to open Flint's treasure chest, they dump all of the gold and jewels out of his treasure chest, so he can keep his remunerative treasure safe. When the Arcturian merchant ship has a lot of flames, the pirates supposedly burn to their apparent deaths after the pillaging was over. Silver's Crew Meanwhile, the pirates are raiding and burning Benbow inn run by Jim Hawkins's family. Jim, Sarah, and their dog-like friend Dr. Delbert Doppler flee. At Doppler's study, Jim finds that the sphere is a holographic projector, showing a star map that leads to the location of Treasure Planet. Doppler commissions a ship called the RLS Legacy, on a mission to find Treasure Planet. The ship is commanded by the cat-like Captain Amelia along with her stone-skinned and disciplined first mate, Mr. Arrow. The crew is a motley bunch, secretly led by the half-robot cook John Silver, whom Jim suspects are the cyborg he was warned about. Jim is sent down to work in the galley, where he is supervised by Silver and his pink shapeshifting pet named Morph. Despite Jim's mistrust of Silver, they soon form a tenuous father-son relationship (flashbacks are shown in Jim's youth when his father abandoned him). During the voyage, the ship encounters a destructive and powerful supernova. While securing lifelines of all crew members, Jim immediately saves Silver from falling just in time. The supernova then devolves into a black hole, where Arrow falls. The burst of shock waves and maximum engine power enable Amelia to pilot the ship to safety. Amelia mourns the loss of Arrow and suspects Jim of failing to secure the ship's lifelines. Jim blames himself for the mistake, while in fact Arrow's line was cut by an insidious and manipulative insectoid crew member named Scroop. As the ship reaches Treasure Planet, Jim overhears that the crew are pirates, and mutiny erupts. Jim, Doppler, Amelia, and Morph abandon the ship, but Morph has left the map behind. Thinking that Jim has the map, Silver has a chance to blast Jim but hesitates because of his attachment to the boy. The fugitives are shot down by a rebellious mutineer during their escape, injuring Amelia. While exploring Treasure Planet's forests, the fugitives meet B.E.N., an abandoned robot, who says he has literally lost his primary memory and invites them to his place for shelter. The pirates corner the group here; using a back door, Jim, B.E.N., and Morph returns to the ship in an attempt to recover the map. Scroop occasionally ambushes them but gets drifted into space. They successfully obtain the map and Jim gives it to Silver. However, on return, they are caught by Silver, who already captured Doppler and Amelia. Silver blackmails Jim to use the map, directing them to a portal that opens on any location in the universe, which Jim realizes is how Flint, the long-dead pirate captain from another era, conducted his raids. They open the portal to the center of Treasure Planet, discovering that the planet is really a space station built eons ago that Flint commandeered to stow his treasure. As the pirates prepare to collect the wealth, Jim finds the skeletal remains of Flint, holding the missing component to B.E.N.'s cognitive computer. He reinserts it, and B.E.N. immediately recalls that Flint rigged the planet to explode upon the treasure's discovery. As the station begins to fall apart, Silver tries to hold onto a boatload of gold, so he is opted to let it go to save Jim. The survivors escape to the Legacy, which is damaged and unable to leave the planet in time. Jim rigs a makeshift rocket-powered sailboard, and rides ahead of the Legacy towards the portal. At the last moment, Jim sets the portal back to Montressor Spaceport, and both he and the Legacy safely clear the destruction. Although the five pirates were arrested by Doppler and Amelia for their crimes, they were last seen cheering for Jim for saving them from the exploding planet. Jim finds Silver has snuck below decks to escape. He allows him to go, and Silver asks him to keep Morph, as well as providing him some part of the treasure to rebuild the Benbow Inn, believing Jim will "rattle the stars". Amelia offers Jim a recommendation to the interstellar academy before returning to the spaceport to reunite with his mother. Sometime later, a party is hosted at the rebuilt inn, where Doppler and Amelia are married, have children of their own, and Jim is a military cadet. Jim looks into the skies and sees an image of Silver in the clouds. Trivia *Flint's crew were all voiced by Tom Kenny, who is known for his best portrayal as Spyro in the classic Spyro the Dragon videogame franchise, the Mayor in Powerpuff Girls, SpongeBob SquarePants in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise, and Scaramouche the Merciless in the Samurai Jack franchise. *Flint's crew share similarities with the Neverland Pirates from Disney's 1953 animated fantasy-adventure film Peter Pan. *Zoff, Onus and Turnbuckle are the only three pirates in John Silver's crew to have the names that are mentioned in the film. *Unlike Flint's crew, Silver's crew have redeemed in the entire film. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Pirates Category:Movie Villains Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Monsters Category:Teams Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Evil from the past Category:Enigmatic Category:Gangs Category:Obsessed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Posthumous Category:Sadists Category:Mischievous Category:Flashback villains Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Extravagant Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Vandals Category:Opportunists Category:Saboteurs Category:Brutes